1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to an shoe heel protector for covering a heel of a shoe to protect the same from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,534; 4,441,264; 4,461,100; 4,727,659; 4,779,295; 4,872,271; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,421.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a shoe heel protector for covering a heel of a shoe which includes a covering assembly positionable over and partially under a heel of a shoe, a mounting assembly extending from the covering assembly for positioning about the shoe to secure the device relative thereto, and an adjustable panel extendable from the covering assembly so as to adjust a height of the device to fit a particular shoe size.
In these respects, the shoe heel protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a heel of a shoe to protect the same from damage or scuffing.